Fireworks
by The way I move
Summary: AU. A simple one-shot. Georgiana Jaegerjaquez is the widow of Ulquiorra and is trying to go over what she has left in life. To her shock, it is the two wonders that she had with him five years ago and thanks to one fireworks display she may be able to leave the past behind.


**FIREWORKS**

Georgiana Jaegerjaquez stood on top of the roof top, watching the fireworks display with excited eyes as neon colour painted the star filled sky. This was going to be her first fireworks display without her boyfriend being here with her. He had died a few months prior, leaving her in shreds. He had been the only thing keeping her going and a car accident took his life from her. She could still remember the events of their first fireworks display as clear as day. They had only just turned nineteen and had already gotten a head-start in life. Him as a wealthy owner of an advertising company. She was a rich model and part-time best-seller writer.

_Ulquiorra took Georgiana's tanned hand into his pale one, as they looked up into the sky as the fireworks painted it different colours. Looking towards the green-eyed man, her eyes widened in realisation of what she had been missing all these years. '__**I was wrong. It wasn't Hizomayaka Katsuki that I was in love with. He wasn't even my true love, just a person to fill in the void that I felt in my soul because I truly loved my best friend. All of these years, I was searching for the person that I could truly love, and he has been here right in-font of me. He was the person who stood up for me, never gave up when I did, the person who comforted me. Grew up with me and most importantly the person I love. I can't believe it, I am actually in love with my best friend, Ulquiorra,'**__ she thought to herself as the fireworks display continued in the star lit sky. She noticed how his midnight black hair was brushed back so she could see his exotic cat-like emerald eyes. The fireworks made his pale skin glow in an angelic way. His black trousers, polished black work shoes, white dress shirt, black tie and black blazer gave him the look of a wealthy businessman that didn't have time for mistakes. The had completely changed over the years. From the loud, violent, and sarcastic children that they were, came the headstrong, powerful, and responsible adults that they had become. Turning to face the blue-haired women, Ulquiorra was captured by the bright pools of her cyan eyes. He watched as the colours from the display shimmered down on her sun-kissed skin. It made her look like a goddess in the night, the way that her ankle length wavy baby blue hair cascaded down her shoulders as it blew wildly in the cold winters breeze. Her neon green jeans, black dress shirt and knee-high brown leather boots gave her the look of a beautiful model. Letting out a soft content sigh, the two looked at each other in the eyes, never breaking contact. They were so different but so similar at the same time, it was actually scary for him at times._

"_Georgiana," he muttered under his breath moving closer towards her body._

"_Ulquiorra," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his narrow neck breaking the gap between them. _

_Their lips brushed passionately, Ulquiorra's arms finding their way around her thin waist. They didn't care about the fireworks that painted the sky in neon colours, all they could care about was each other._

That memory was from five years ago, since then they had gotten married, but she lost his name to keep safe. They had two children, a four-year-old that had the amazing looks of his father with his midnight black hair but the extraordinarily cyan eyes that she only shared the colour and a five-year-old that had her mother's exotic neon blue hair and her father's cat-like green eyes. Ulquiorra was the one who had decided to name their son Grimmjow, as a way of remembering her older brother- who had died by overdose one year prior. She however was the one to name their daughter Rukia for the loving memory of her dear friend.

Walking inside the building, Georgiana spared one last glance at the colourful sky. _'If only you were still here, Ulquiorra. Then we could spend it together,' _she thought sadly whilst entering her apartment. Inside was Grimmjow, sleeping on the couch next to his older sister Rukia. Smiling at the scene, she carried both of the sleeping children into their shared bedroom. Placing both of them gently in their beds, she walked towards the door unable to stop the sadness that flowed through her eyes.

"Mummy why are you sad?" asked a small voice.

Turning around, she was met with the cyan pools of her son. Smiling at him, Georgiana enveloped his small body in a hug.

"I'm not sad," she denied, her hands brushing back his tangled straight hair.

"Yes, you are. Is it because of daddy not being here," he asked as her breath choked.

"Don't worry, me and Ruki will protect you no matter what," Grimmjow said as salty tears ran down from her eyes.

"I love you, never forget that," she sobbed, moving away from her yawning son.

"I love you too,"

"Goodnight, Grimmjow,"

"Goodnight, Mummy,"

Walking into her bedroom, Georgiana looked at the picture of Ulquiorra on her wall. He stood proudly next to all the pictures that her children had made her for mothers' day, birthdays, and any other time. _'My children are truly the reflection of you and I, Ulqui. I just wish that you were here to see it,' _she thought as she looked towards the photo of her with Grimmjow and Rukia then back to his.  
"I will never be able to forget you, Ulquiorra. So, please wait for me because I may have just found a new support," she muttered to the picture of her dead husband.

**I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. It was a first for me doing a Ulquiorra x OC. I have a challenge for all of you that enjoy either Byakuya x OC, Grimmjow x OC or Ulquiorra x OC. All that you need to do is create a story showing them getting married, fighting in a war or going through a disease. All entries must be in by the 28****th**** August 2019. Thank you. This will also be on my profile if you forget. **


End file.
